Brother
by oakimpala
Summary: The Winchester boys find themselves in Middle Earth and run into a certain pair of brothers... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Dean, this just feels very... _trickstery_."

Dean Winchester threw his duffel bag on the table in the crappy motel room. He peeled off his jacket and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He walked over to his bed and sat down, knowing his brother was waiting for answer.

"Look, Sam, it's one in the morning, we've spent all day going round in freakin' circles trying to find this witch and we're out of beer. Go to sleep and tell me your fascinating theory in the actual morning, not whatever this is."

He turned his face into the pillow, marking the end of the conversation. He could picture his brother's bitch-face perfectly. Sam huffed and dumped his duffel next to the other one before going over to the empty bed. He heard Dean start to snore and rolled his eyes, not understanding how he could fall asleep in so many layers.

Sam kicked off his boots and peeled off a layer of plaid to reveal a grey short sleeved t-shirt. He turned the light off and laid down. After a while of staring at the ceiling going over the things they knew about the 'witch', he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke slowly. When he regained consciousness, he yawned. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and shifted. Frowning, he felt around with his hand, feeling grass. He opened his eyes and found he was laying on his stomach in the middle of a forest. He stood up and looked around.<p>

"This ain't Wyoming,"

A feeling of dread came crashing down on him all at once.

_Sam._

Dean looked around frantically, seeing his brother nowhere. He began to panic. He ran a hand through his short hair and felt around for his phone. His stomach dropped when he realised he had put it in his jacket pocket.

"Right," he sighed, trying to calm down, "In the middle of a creepy ass forest, no Sam, no phone, no baby. Awesome."

* * *

><p>Sam opened his eyes and threw his arm up to his eyes, shielding them from the sun. It took him a second to register that he wasn't in the motel. HE stood up and blinked. On one side of him was a wooden bridge and the other was a forest. He shivered, looking down at his bare arms and wishing his top was thicker.<p>

"Dean," he called, "Dean!"

After staring at the forest for a few minutes, he looked back to the bridge. It led to a town that seemed to float on the icy water. He sighed and began walking across the bridge. When he reached the town, he was freezing. There were a few people in boats on the water fishing. Sam walked past a doorway and heard a pair of boots thump down onto the wood.

Sam whirled around found himself staring into a slightly bemused face. Sam frowned but before he could say anything, he felt something strike his head. His vision clouded and the last thing he remembered was him falling.

* * *

><p>Dean yelled in frustration, once again coming across the tree he'd carved a pentagram in with a jagged rock he'd found on the floor. He struck out and punched the tree, pain shooting up his arm. He shook his hand and slumped down against the tree. He rested his head on his knees.<p>

"Having fun Deano?"

Dean recognised the voice and looked up. Despite the thousands on unholy words running through his head, he managed to ground one out through gritted teeth; Gabriel.

"Miss me?"

Dean stood up and went to punch the Archangel in the face, even though he knew the angel would move.

"I thought you were dead,"

"I thought the same about you several times," Gabriel smiled, "Always wrong about that. Who keeps doing that? Not the Archangels any more. Why's that you ask? You killed them all, Dean. Hats off to you sir."

"Apparently not all of 'em," Dean tensed, his hands bunching into fists, "Where are we?"

"You don't recognise it?"

"Tell me where the hell we are or-"

"Or what, Dean?" Gabriel asked, "You're going to stab me with that prison shank of yours? Come on, I'm an angel."

"You're a dick,"

"Same thing, right?"

Dean closed his eyes. Out of all of the angels, why Gabriel? Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"Could ask you the same thing,"

"_Tell me where the hell my brother is_!" Dean yelled, fuming.

"I was going to but now I don't feel like it," Gabriel smiled, "But I'll you out, you're going to wrong way."

Before Dean could say anything, he heard wings fluttering and the angel disappeared. Dean whirled around and punched the tree again.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned and opened his eyes, his head pounding. He stood up and realised where he was. A cell. He went over to the bars and looked out. He grabbed onto the bars and jerked back, a shiver racking through his body. He winced, remembering he was wearing only a shirt.<p>

"Hey!" he yelled to no one, "Anyone there?"

A man appeared. He looked up at Sam with a half confused, half amused expression.

"Where you from boy?"

Sam hesitated, "Kansas,"

The man frowned, "Never 'eard of it. You 'avin me on?"

"What? No," Sam suppressed another shiver, "Look, I just need to find my brother. We got lost and-"

"Save it," the man cut him off, "I ain't interested."

With that, he walked off, leaving Sam along and cold. Sam turned around and went back to the plain bed. He sat down and leant against the wall despite the temperature of it. He leaned away from the wall and sat at the edge of the bed, remembering the lectures his father had given him and his brother about hypothermia. He felt his pulse racing and closed his eyes.

"Hey,"

Sam opened his eyes and looked towards the bars. A man with long black hair and stubble was standing there with what looked like a coat in his hands. The man held it through the bars. Sam got up and took it from the man.

"Hope it fits,"

Sam pulled it on. It was a little short in the arms and back but was better than nothing.

"Thanks," Sam looked at the stranger, "But why?"

"'Cause you'll get hypothermia otherwise," he replied, "I don't know what you did but I can guess you're not a criminal," he held out his hand through the bars, "I'm Kili."

"Sam," Sam shook his hand and his brain began working.

_Kili_. He frowned, recognising the name from somewhere. Then he remembered. He remembered the town and the man. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard wings. He whirled round and saw none other but the Archangel Gabriel sitting on the bed.

Sam looked back at Kili and saw everything else had frozen.

"Send us back. Now, Gabriel."

"I thought you were having fun," Gabriel told him, "I certainly am."

"Tell me where my brother is," Sam demanded.

"What good would that do?" Gabriel frowned, "You'd be stuck in here knowing good old Deany Bean is facing mortal peril. Actually that might make it more fun,"

"Please, just tell me," Sam clenched his jaw, trying not to shiver.

"Okay, here's the deal," Gabriel stood up, "I tell you where Dean is and if you find him, you go home. Simple as that. No tricks, no nothing. Just a good old fashioned game of hide and seek!"

"No tricks?" Sam asked, "You sent us to Middle Earth."

"Fan of the books?" Gabriel asked, "Then you should know what Mirkwood is."

Sam swallowed his fear, "He's not..."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before disappearing. Sam blinked, feeling sick. He heard Kili walking away from the cell and ran back to the bars.

"Kili!" he called to the dwarf.

He turned around and came back frowning, "What is it?"

"I need your help," Sam told him, "I lost my brother and I need to find him."

"Where is he?"

"Mirkwood."

Kili straightened up, "What the hell were you doing in _Mirkwood_? More importantly, how did you get out alive?"

"Please," Sam felt the cell start to spin slowly, "Just get me out of here. I need to find my brother. If you had a brother, would you wanna leave him in that place?"

Kili looked down. Sam was thankful Charlie had all but forced him to read _The Hobbit _and made a note to thank her when they were back in their world.

"Okay," Kili looked at him, "I'll help you,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know if you want another chapter. Thanks for reading :) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews - sorry this chapter is a bit late. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean wandered aimlessly through the trees, marking ones at random. He hadn't run into one he'd already marked yet so that had to be a good thing. No matter how many different things he tried to distract himself with, he always ended up thinking about Sam.<p>

He noticed that the trees were growing darker, like the life was being drained from them. He shivered, thankful for his layers. He again though about Sam, hoping his brother was wearing more than just the t-shirt he slept in.

Dean thought about the all the times he'd hunted a wendigo. They normally resulted in hour long treks through a forests in the rain. But at least during a hunt he had weapons, a compass, a phone, a car and Sam. Now his only weapon was a nearly blunt rock.

"At least it's not raining," Dean muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, he felt a drop of water hit his head.

"Oh come on!"

Seconds later, a fine drizzle had set in. He took shelter in a small cluster of rocks, wedging himself in the gap. He sighed, letting his eyes droop. He had no idea how long he'd been walking for and exhaustion was setting in. He let unconsciousness engulf him.

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted nothing other than to curl up and go to sleep but he remembered Kili's plan. His breathing had slowed though he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

It had gotten dark outside, and that meant the temperature had dropped. Sam wrapped the coat closer round him though it felt just as cold as he was. He heard footsteps outside and looked up. Kili appeared at the bars, someone else at his side.

Sam stood up, his vision clouding slightly. He felt the floor spinning and put his hand on the wall.

"Sam, this is Fili," Kili smiled, "My brother."

Fili tried several different keys in the lock before finally finding the right one. He opened the door and Sam noticed that the two brothers were clad with weapons.

"You think we're letting you go to Mirkwood on your own?" Fili asked, reminding Sam of Dean, "No way,"

"How are we even meant to get there?" Kili asked, "It's going to take forever."

"I might have a way," Sam told them, "Gabriel?"

Wings flapped and the angel appeared next to them. Fili and Kili put their hands on their swords but didn't draw them. Gabriel looked from them to Sam with a smile.

"We need to go to Mirkwood," Sam told him, seeing double, "I know you can take us there. Please."

"Okay," Gabriel agreed after a moment, "Considering you'll probably never find your brother in there anyway. Brace yourselves."

When Dean woke up, it was still drizzling. If it was possible, the forest had grown darker. Dean heard something moving and dug around for the rock. He examined it, desperately needing something better. He tried his best to sharpen the rock using the boulder he was leaning against. He looked out at the rain and sighed.

"Dammit Sammy where are you?"

He stood and walked over to a tree. He began carving a pentagram into the bark. He knew that if Sam saw them he'd know it was his brother. Who else would carve pentagrams into trees?

Dean huffed and rolled the sleeves on his over shirt down before setting off again, stopping only to carve the symbol into another tree. He had the feeling he was walking deeper into the forest but didn't stop.

Sam's knees buckled when his feet hit the floor. He heard Fili and Kili gasp. He forced himself to stand up despite how welcoming the floor felt. He looked around.

"How'd we get from there to here?" Kili asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Uh, it's a long story." Sam mumbled.

He saw Kili glance towards his brother. Sam looked for Gabriel and wasn't too surprised when the angel was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked at the brothers and saw them looking around the trees as well.

"So," Fili frowned, resting his gaze on Sam, "Where do we start?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think what Dean would do.

"Look around at the trees and anything else something could be marked on," Sam tried to sound confident but the look on his face gave away his uncertainty, "He will have made sure he wasn't walking in circles."

The three of them set off in a random direction. After a while the smell of damp moss and bark was overpowering. There was another smell mixed in with it but they tried their best not to acknowledge it. Sam glanced down at his borrowed coat, thankful that it seemed waterproof. As he looked around the forest, a sense of hopelessness engulfed him.

Sam looked to his left and saw the two dwarves spreading out a little. He smiled, noticing Fili had made his brother walk in between them and knowing Dean would have done the same. He sighed, all of a sudden missing his big brother. He was so lost in thought he forgot to look at the trees. Kili stepping on a branch and making it snap brought Sam back to the present.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something on the trunk of one of the trees. He frowned and walked over to it. After a second he smiled.

"Fili! Kili!" he called, tracing the pentagram with his finger.

The two brothers came over and frowned. They looked at each other and shrugged. Sam looked around, his hunter instincts finally kicking in.

"This way," he tensed, looking away from the sort of path they'd been following, "I'm sure of it."

"Good enough for me," Kili smiled.

"Wait," Fili pointed to another tree, "Spider's web,"

Sam and Kili looked to where he was pointing and then looked at the other trees. Sure enough, there was a thin trail of silvery web leading off into the forest.

"Stay quiet," Fili instructed. He pulled out a knife and handed it to Sam. With a smirk he added, "Watch out for spiders."

Dean yawned, reaching the end of the _Metallica _song he was humming. He looked around, sure he had been walking in circles for the past twenty minutes. He'd thrown the rock away when it had become too blunt to use for anything.

"I swear I am gonna kill that damn angel," he muttered angrily as his stomach growled, "Don't suppose there's a burger stand anywhere."

He walked a few paces in a random direction and found something sticking out of a tree. As he approached it, he groaned, seeing the rock he'd forced into the trunk of a tree ten minutes ago.

"Least I'm going the right way,"

He looked from side to side a few times before taking off towards to the left of the tree.

"Out of all the places you can magically teleport people to, why here?" he asked loudly, hoping the angel was listening, "All the places and you chose a forest that looks way past it's sell by date."

After a few more minutes of walking and muttering to himself, Dean stopped and looked around. His gaze swept past a small cluster of cobwebs and to a tree that had a pentagram carved into it. He sighed again.

"Sam!" he yelled, anger mixing with an urgency to find his brother, "Sammy!"

He began walking again, occasionally calling out his brother's name but hearing nothing in reply.

Sam followed Fili silently, remembering the countless wendigo hunts he'd been on that were similar to this. Trekking through miles of forest tracking every movement in case it was the wendigo. He sighed and shivered. It had been raining steadily since they'd arrived and Sam's coat was becoming less and less waterproof.

He soon found his mind wondering, recounting all the hunts he'd been on, the names of all the spirits he and Dean had put to rest though he wasn't entirely sure salt and burning their remains counted as putting someone to rest.

"_Sammy!_"

His head shot up and all three of them froze. Fili and Kili had begun unsheathing their swords just in case.

_"Sam!"_

After a moment's confusion, Sam recognised the voice.

"Dean!" he yelled, earning look that told him to shut up from Fili.

Sam waited for Dean to call again before taking off in the direction the shouts were coming from. Fili and Kili glanced at each other before tearing after Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Kili chased after his brother, almost slipping several times on wet leaves. A few strides later, his foot got caught on a branch on the floor. He flung his arms out, just about managing to grab hold of the trunk of a smaller tree before hitting the floor. He untangled his foot and kept running, skidding to a halt just before he crashed into Fili, who had stopped in the middle of the path, out of breath and staring into the trees.

"That guy runs like a freaking moose," Fili panted.

"Where'd he go?" Kili asked, looking into the trees, "Not that far surely."

Fili pointed in to a clear path where Sam had stumbled through the trees.

"Well that's vague," Kili frowned, "Did he follow the path or just... go that way?"

"About that," Fili dragged his boot across the leaves in front of them.

Where there should have been a path, there was just more mud and grass. Kili sighed. He turned around, trying to see where the path had stopped.

"Probably a mile back," Fili told him, reading his mind.

"Now what?" Kili asked.

Fili pursed his lips and looked back to where Sam had gone, "Go that way?"

Kili shrugged as Fili began picking his way through the trees. Kili sighed and followed his brother.

* * *

><p>Sam stopped, his lungs burning. He spun around, immediately regretting it. He steadied himself against a tree, feeling his eyelids getting heavy.<p>

"Dean!" he yelled one more time.

He didn't hear the reply. He slid down the tree, black dots clouding his vision. His eyes closed as he fell sideways. He was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

When he didn't hear a reply, he feared he had imagined the whole thing and that he was still wondering through the forest aimlessly. He was about to call out again but stopped as his gaze landed on a shape on the floor. His stomach lurched as he ran over to the figure. His insides knotted when he recognised his brother's unconscious form on the ground.

"Sam!" he skidded to his knees and began shaking his brother, "Hey! Dammit Sam,"

He gently hit his brother's face, wincing when he noticed how cold he was. He frowned, seeing the knife next to Sam's hand and knowing it wasn't one of theirs. He felt the soaked fabric of the coat Sam was wearing and swore.

"Hey!"

Dean froze when he heard the voice. His eyes moved to the knife on the ground.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded, "What are you doing?"

Dean turned his head to look at the person, "I'm his brother. And you are?"

"You're Dean? I'm Fili. This is my brother Kili."

Dean turned back to Sam, not caring for introductions. He listened to his breathing and swore again before gently rolling him onto his back. Dean felt Fili and Kili staring at him as he performed CPR. He rolled his eyes and continued for a little longer before checking his breathing again. Dean almost smiled when he saw Sam's eyelids fluttering.

"Come on Sammy," he muttered, resisting the urge to just shake him until he woke up.

Sam moaned a little before his eyes cracked open slightly. He frowned at his brother and tried to get up.

"Whoa!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, holding him in place and noticing exactly how soaked the coat was. He sat back and shrugged one of his layers off, "Take the coat off Sammy,"

Dean sighed as he helped his brother peel the coat off, knowing the other two were still standing there watching. He handed Sam the other shirt and began helping him into it.

"You two can start a fire, right?" he asked, hoping not everything would be as drenched as the coat, "Cause we could really do with one,"

"Yeah," Kili smiled, glad they wouldn't just be standing around doing nothing, "We can do that."

"Don't go too far!" Fili yelled as his brother practically sprinted to find something to start a fire with, "Kili!"

Dean smiled as he heard Fili running after his brother.

"Wha?" Sam muttered, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

"Little brothers are overrated," Dean replied, "More trouble than you're worth if you ask me,"

Sam mumbled something incoherent but Dean could imagine what he was saying. He looked into the forest to see Fili and Kili snapping pieces of dry bark from trees. He turned back to his brother to find see his eyelids were drooping. Dean made a silent prayer to Cas, knowing the odds of the angel hearing it were stacked against him.

"Just hang in there, Sammy," Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Please,"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the new chapter. Thinking about bringing Cas into play, let me know what you think. As always, feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading :) X<strong>


End file.
